


Light Delight

by Anichibi



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Fluff, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Kissing, M/M, Tickling, duplication, shameless fluff, this is really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Erik was still surprised at his ability to duplicate himself, but he could at least find ways to use it outside of combat.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Light Delight

**Author's Note:**

> this is so STUPID AH-  
> i've been playing DQ11 lately and erik's divide skill gave me ideas for dumb mindless fluff bc this tag could ABSOLUTELY benefit from it. i do not like The Sex please give me Boys Being Cute and Stupid

"Hey, El, c'mere for a sec." The thief gestured for the hero to follow him away from their campsite. El cocked his head in confusion. The rest of their party was asleep, most of them have passed out long ago. Erik grabbed one of his hands and pulled him off the ground. "Just c'mon, we'll be back before anyone realizes we're gone!" He dragged El into the woods, ignoring his confused looks.

Once Erik decided they were a good distance from the camp, he stopped and turned to the Luminary. "So, you're probably wondering what was so important that I had to drag you all the way into the woods." El nodded in response. "Well, I wanted to try something. You keep telling me actions speak louder than words, and you've shown me you love me quite a lot. I think it's about time I returned the favor."

Before El could even think to voice his confusion, he was pulled into a hug as Erik kissed him deeply and passionately. Then another warmth pressed against his back, arms around his chest as kisses were planted on his shoulder. A hand took his own and a kiss was planted on his knuckles. El's head was starting to spin from the sensations all over his body. His legs went weak, and Erik broke the kiss when he felt the other start to fall as his knees gave out. "Are you alright?"

El took a deep breath as he nodded. "A-A little...overwhelmed more than anything." Erik's duplicate behind El was holding him up, and the one holding his hand was now grasping it in both hands.

"Sorry, I didn't- I just wanted to-" Erik sputtered out the beginnings of several apologies before he landed on something. "I just wanted to surprise you, I guess? Let you know I love you as much as you love me? But, I...aw, jees, I really screwed that up, didn't I?" Erik went down to the ground with El as his duplicates disappeared. "Sorry."

El shifted around to sit next to Erik, rubbing his back. "I know you meant well. I just wasn't really expecting that."

Erik sighed, seemingly dissatisfied with that response. "I know, but-" El kissed him on the cheek, cutting him off. Erik turned to face him and saw the Luminary giving him a warm smile in the moonlight. Then another idea came to the thief's mind.

Without warning, Erik started tickling El, fingers running up and down his sides as the hero squirmed and his laughter filled the air. "N-No, St-Sto-op! Ahahahaha! I-I can't b-bre-he-ethe!" He begged between fits of laughter, falling flat on the ground. Erik didn't acknowledge his pleas, instead immersing himself in the sound of his laughter as he sat on top of him. It's only when El was starting to gasp between giggles that he relented.

El laughed breathlessly as he relaxed, smiling wide. Erik smiled down at the hero and sighed dreamily. Once El had regained his breath, Erik spoke up again. "I love you so much." The words left his mouth before he could really think about it. He leaned down to kiss El again. It only lasted a short moment before he heard someone clear their throat. Erik broke the kiss as shot up, leaving El confused. Jade stood off to the side, arms crossed as she tapped her foot on the ground. "I, um, this is, uh-" Erik was again tongue-tied as he stared at the woman eyeing him suspiciously.

El lifted himself up on his elbows, only now noticing his adoptive sister giving Erik a death stare. El, realizing their position and the implications of it, covered his face as it began to burn up in embarrassment, letting himself fall back on the ground. One thing was for sure, neither of them would live this down and Jade wasn't going to trust Erik to be alone with the Luminary for a long time.


End file.
